


more than the sun

by Kneeshee



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Apollo is the god of knowledge., Apollo will the respect he deserves, Athena Cabin Critical, Camp Half Blood Bashing, Camp Jupiter Bashing, How can he be dumb?, I need some Apollo Appreciation, Im going to start one, Not Beta Read, PUT SOME RESPECT ON THE APOLLO CABIN’S NAME, When is Apollo Appreciation week?, i dont care how many fics i have to write, well not really but kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kneeshee/pseuds/Kneeshee
Comments: 8
Kudos: 114





	more than the sun

He was the sun, but he wasn’t feeling too sunny.

Maybe they all forgot. Maybe they all like to be ignorant. Maybe they were content with how things were.

But Apollo wasn’t satisfied.

He was so much more.

More than what they were attempting to restrict him to.

Maybe they forgot but he had always been the most loved god. He was fair and just. He was kind and loving. 

When people looked at that the sun, they only thought good things. He was welcoming and helpful. (Unless they saw his rage, he welcomed their disrespectful thoughts. He was too bright; too harsh; he was too much.)

His beauty was unmatched. Even Aphrodite had a hard time looking at him. He loved as fiercely as he shined.

But they seemed to forget. That before he was the sun, he was everything else.

He had always been his father’s favored son.

Every word he spoken was musical. He wove poetry better than Athena could ever weave.

He was the god of truth. A lie had never slipped from his tongue until they forced his truth away.

They made him lesser than what he was.

The god of knowledge. The god of archery and agriculture. The god of music and poetry. The god of plagues and healing. The god of sun and light. 

He was harmony, reason, and moderation personified.

His power was so grand that he foretold the future while still in his mother’s womb.

And yet, they tried to belittle him (and yet he let them. Let them make him less.) His skill in poetry were unmatched yet he wove together such ridiculous haikus. As if he was not there when the japanese created it. As if he hadn’t ventured into their lands and weeped at their knowledge. 

Even his own twin sister looked at him with contempt. They thought he was a mindless flirt. One who who fell in love too easily. He didn’t _actually_ want any of her little maidens. They were the closest things she could have to children. But no, he let the charm fall from his lips. It was the only way to gain his twin’s attention otherwise.

He had been hiding for so long he supposes that its only fair that people forget how powerful he truly is. They believe that simply because Father cheated fate by swallowing Metis that he would never be overthrown by his son. 

Apollo had the power to do so eons ago. 

He limited himself. He never let himself be more and now it was affecting his children. Oh, how it angered him so when those blasted camps looked to Athena’s children for wisdom. For _knowledge_.

His kids were more than just healers. They were more than just musicians. Athena was the goddess of battle strategy and wisdom. She was crafty. Apollo could give her that. 

But that didnt give them the right to treat his children as background characters. He could sense their anger. The sun tends to burn hotter in response. He wished he could help them. He wished he could tell them that it would get better. 

Oh, how Apollo hated when their orders were questioned. He hated how their decisions were treated as suggestions. He was always one second away from blasting whatever child of Athena they turned to.

There is knowledge without wisdom, but no wisdom without knowledge. 

He yearned for the days when he could just shoot plagues at whoever he felt slighted him or his own. Apollo _loathed_ the restraints that he could almost picture on him. Turning him to some kind of comic relief. 

He was so much more.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Apollo, Prince of Gold (Overlooked, Forgotten, Underestimated)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451538) by [IzzyMRDB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyMRDB/pseuds/IzzyMRDB)




End file.
